


Wanted Man

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: FBI Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek is Wanted By the FBI, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Scott McCall, Protective Stiles, Rafael McCall Knows About Werewolves, Season/Series 06B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles finds out Derek is wanted by the FBI for mass murder he vows to do whatever he has to in order to clear his name and protect him.A sequel to "Gorgeous" but should be able to be read by itself.





	Wanted Man

**Author's Note:**

> [Mysterious_L](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L) prompted: "Do a spin off of Stiles talking to Derek about being wanted by the FBI" and this is what happened. It's also based around [this](http://superwolflin.tumblr.com/post/163618759114/we-better-get-stiles-going-back-to-his-apartment) post on tumblr
> 
> The timing takes place a day after the events in [Gorgeous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653065), which happens on Stiles' first day at the Academy. Meaning the timing is a little off canon wise, but whatever. Teen Wolf's time frame isn't exactly accurate either. 
> 
> I blame my friend Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for the reason for Derek being wanted for mass murder. Once she mentioned the idea it wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

To say that Stiles is surprised when he shows up for his second day at the FBI Academy to see his boyfriend running shirtless in a video somehow obtained by the FBI and finding out that he's wanted for mass murder would be a serious understatement. He barely has it in him to feel guilty about the water he spits all over the poor girl in front of him, too worried about what this means for Derek. He tries to play it off as him just being curious. His instructor seems to buy it though, content to just accept it as normal behavior for Stiles after only 2 days of knowing him.

The rest of the day passes in a blur, Stiles trying his best to pay attention and take notes. But it's hard when his mind keeps drifting to Derek, worry clouding his thoughts. He's been living with Derek for almost 3 years now, he would know if Derek had been in any sort of trouble. The thought that someone might be trying to frame Derek doesn't make him feel any better. If anything, he feels worse because that means someone out there is trying to hurt Derek. 

When he's finally free to go Stiles vaults out of his seat, practically running the short distance to the apartment he shares with Derek. "Seriously Derek?!" Stiles shouts, barely letting the door to their apartment close behind him. "You better have a damn good explanation because I am not harboring your fugitive ass again!"

Derek stills, spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth as he stands in the hallway gaping at Stiles. "What?"

"You're wanted by the FBI!"

"What."

"For mass murder!"

"What?"

"There's a manhunt for you happening right now!"

"WHAT?!"

"They said they chased you through North Carolina last week!"

"I've barely left the apartment since we got here! You know that! We spent most of it in bed!"

Stiles sighs, shoulders deflating as he walks up to his boyfriend. "This is one hell of a second day at the Academy."

"You're telling me."

Stiles pulls Derek into a hug, tucking Derek's face into his neck, sensing he needs the contact. "I don't know what's going on but we'll figure it out and get your named cleared okay?"

"I just want to know who it is I'm supposed to have killed."

"Yeah, me too." Stiles runs his nose along Derek hair, speaking softly to the man. “I’m going to do what I have to get your name cleared, Der. Whatever needs to be done, I’ll do it.”

Derek looks up at him, face serious. "I'm not going to let you risk jeopardizing your spot at the FBI for me."

"And I'm not going to let you go down for murders you didn't commit. Or make you stay cooped up in this apartment. Not that you get out much anyway but still."

"You're forgetting one thing Stiles." Derek says.

"What's that?" Stiles asks.

"This apartment is in my name."

Stiles' eyes widen "Oh shit."

"Yeah." Derek says, looking towards the door. 

“Is someone here?” Stiles whispers, glancing from Derek to the door. Derek nods, his eyes widening as a knock sounds at the door. “Go to the bedroom and stay quiet. If you need to get out of here okay?”

Derek nods, giving Stiles on last worried look before rushing into their bedroom. 

Stiles watches him go, waiting until he's out of view before walking to the door, heart thrumming in his chest. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down, before opening the door. 

He's only a little bit relieved to see Agent McCall standing on the other side. “Mr. McCall!” Stiles says, plastering a fake grin on his face. “What brings you here?”

“I think you know the answer to that Stiles.” Mr. McCall says, face serious. But Stiles is more than used to that look by now. “Can I come in?”

Stiles wants to tell him no and slam the door in his face but he knows that won't help the situation any. If anything, it would make him look more suspicious. So instead he nods, smile still on face, moving back to let the other man inside.

McCall walks in, looking around the room as if he expects to see Derek just sitting there waiting for him. He sighs, watching as Stiles walks further into the room, purposefully putting himself between Agent McCall and Derek. 

“I assume you heard Derek Hale is wanted by the FBI?” McCall asks, taking Stiles’ silence as a yes. He rubs a hand across his face looking tired. “Look Stiles I know you and Hale are dating, Scott told me. And I know his name is on the lease. Don't make this any harder than it has to be.”

Stiles’ smile falls from his face, a glare replacing it. “What do you want?”

“To talk to Derek.”

Stiles shrugs “I can't help you with that.” 

Stiles really hopes Derek is listening and ready to bolt out the window if he needs to. 

Mr. McCall sighs, clearly getting frustrated. “Stiles come on…”

"Who's he wanted for killing exactly?" Stiles asks, cutting the man off, and also hoping a timeframe will help form Derek's alibi.

Except the answer Mr. McCall hesitantly gives makes Stiles head spin so much he has to grip the table for support. "His own family."

"But... that... That's an old case. That was Kate Argent!"

"Yes. But some new evidence has come to light."

Stiles can only imagine how Derek's reacting to finding out he's wanted for killing his own family. After everything, the constant guilt he's carried and somehow overcome, after all the years of therapy, all the bullshit he's had to crawl his way out of to finally, _finally_ be in a good place and now this happens. Stiles feels himself growl without realizing it. McCall gives him a knowing look. 

Stiles narrows his eyes, hands bunching into fists at his sides, his anger releasing before he has a chance to contain it. "Derek's innocent! You and I both know it! There's no way there's new evidence! Someone's setting him up!" Stiles takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knows screaming at the man isn’t going to help Derek any. “Mr. McCall,  
Derek did not murder his entire family. That is insane.”

“I know that Stiles.” Mr. McCall says.

“If you know that then why is there still a manhunt for him?” Stiles asks, throwing his hands up in frustration.

McCall gives Stiles an unimpressed look. “It’s not as easy as you would think to convince everyone else of that. Especially with people not in the know. I can't exactly tell them someone killed the Hales because they were werewolves.” He looks around, head tilted, listening for other movement Stiles realizes. “Is Hale here? It would really help if I could just talk to him. I'm not going to bring him in. I just want to talk.”

Stiles hesitates, not sure whether it’s safe to bring Derek out. Sure, Mr. McCall says he knows Derek’s innocent but that doesn’t mean he’s telling the truth. Before Stiles has made up his mind, Derek walks into the living room, a grim expression on his face. Stiles sighs. “Yeah, he’s here.”

“Why don’t you two have a seat?” Mr. McCall says, gesturing towards the couch.

Stiles looks at Derek who shrugs, before taking Stiles’ hand and leading him over to the couch where they sit down facing Mr. McCall.

“So Derek, want to tell me where you were the day of the fire?” McCall asks, getting straight to the point.

"I wasn't anywhere near the house." Derek says, voice wavering. Stiles squeezes his hand in support. "I was out with Laura. I didn't get there until later. Until it was... until it was too late."

“I already told he didn't do it.” Stiles bites out, feeling even more anger that Derek has to relive this again. 

“And I believe you. We just have to convince everyone else.”

"The thing is, that footage they have of Derek running through the woods is from years ago. Five years at least, maybe longer." Stiles says. "And it's in Beacon Hills not North Carolina."

Derek's brows furrow. "How did someone get a video of me running through the woods back then? That had to have been when I was running from Kate."

"Creepy right? I wouldn't put it past Kate to film you or have someone else film you just for her own sick pleasure. She's psychotic enough for it."

Derek sighs, putting his head in his hands. "What are we going to do Stiles?"

Stiles puts a comforting arm around him, looking over to see McCall watching them. "We're going to fix this. And I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?"

"Chris Argent.”

Derek looks up at him. “Argent? Really?”

“Kate's brother?” McCall asks. “Why would he help you?”

“He’s an ally. Or at least he has been recently. If anyone would have information on Kate, it's him.”

“You're right.” Derek says. “I'll reach out to him.”

Stiles shakes his head. “No. I should do it. Just in case.”

“And I'll see if I can get a location on Kate. Chances are she won’t be hard to find if she thinks you’re wanted for the fire.” McCall says, standing up. “I'll keep you updated. You'll do the same?”

Stiles nods, standing up and walking him to the door. He follows him out into the hall, stopping him before he can leave. “You need to find her. I'm not going to let Derek go down for this.”

McCall nods. “Of course. I understand. We'll figure this out Stiles.”

Stiles watches him go, then sighs, returning to the apartment. He finds Derek where he left him, sitting on the couch with his head thrown back and eyes closed. He looks so tired. Stiles hates that Derek is having to go through this. Kate just better hope the FBI finds her before he does because Stiles isn't feeling very merciful right now. 

Stiles sits down next to him, pulling Derek until his head is resting on Stiles’ lap so he can run his hands through Derek’s hair. “We're going to fix this, Der. I promise you.”

“I know.” Derek says, his voice soft as he pushes his head against Stiles’ hand. “If anyone can figure this out, it's you.”

It takes a few weeks but with the help of Argent and McCall they're able to track down Kate and get the information they need to clear Derek. Kate _finally_ goes to prison for her crimes and Derek is a free man, not just for the crimes he didn't commit but from the threat of Kate as well. She’s locked up. Derek is safe. They both are. They celebrate with dinner and lots of sex and cuddling, Stiles vowing to take Derek on a much-needed vacation once he's done with his training. 

Stiles keeps his promise when a month after he starts working for the FBI they go to Paris to see Isaac. Derek surprises Stiles by getting down on one knee and proposing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Stiles cries and calls him a sap before throwing himself into Derek's arms with a “hell yes!” and a very thorough kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Kacie made the comment: "What do you want to bet the mass murder ends up being his own family..." and as much as the thought filled me with anger it was also a good idea for writing and wouldn't leave me be so I couldn't resist.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
